The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (2018 film)
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (released as The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Revenge of the Green Goblin in some markets) is a film that will be released in 2018. It stars Andrew Garfield will return as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Synopsis Peter Parker is still trying to be Spider-Man, but he is still grieving over Gwen's death and cannot find himself to keep being the superhero. He's trying to leave Spider-Man behind, but five villains are rising, and there is no one to stop them. Peter must find a way to return to being Spider-Man, but all of his spider powers except for his Web Shooters are gone. With only the help of his friend, Mary Jane Watson, will he be able to regain his power, or will the villains overcome him? Plot The film continues immediately after the events of Silver & Blackwith Peter driving from Huangshan to Shanghai, China. With the captured Norman in the luggage compartment of his car, Peter is attacked by chasing henchmen. Peter and Anya interrogate Norman Osborn regarding his organisation, OSCORP. Anya's bodyguard, Harry Osborn, is revealed as a double agent and a traitor, attacking Anya Corazon and allowing Norman to escape; He gets out from the hospital by knocking out some security guards and comes out on the streets. Unconcerned, Peter Parkertakes a bike and accidentally jumps into a car in his Aston Martin. Peter gives chase to Harry Osborn, who survived the blast and, in an attempt to escape, boards a helicopter. Peter follows and in the ensuing struggle he throws both Harry and the pilot out of the helicopter, when Peter and Harry falls at the ground floor of a building across Shanghai the bomb kills them both. More coming soon... Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Emma Watson as Jill Stacy *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Ewan McGregor as Gabriel Stacy *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Angelina Jolie as Jessica Drew Box Office Report The Amazing Spider-Man 3 had an income of $29.9 million over night, becoming one of world's record movie toppers nightly. On opening weekends, it grossed a total of $500 million and in foreign countries, it grossed $15 million over night. And in foreign places, it also had a total of $300.7 million on weekend $600 million totally. And in the US areas, altogether it grossed $820.9 million. Worldwide was altogether $1.9 billion. Beating it's predecesor by a mile, it became one of the most popular Marvel movies ever. Reception Althougth it grossed over 2,000 million dollars it recieved poor ratings. Metacritic gave the movie a 67%, IMDB gave it (7out of 10) a 7.8, Rotten Tomatoes had 90% of the audience like it, while IGN gave the movie an 6/10 calling it "A movie that means well but in the end falls short of a good story." Possible Sequel The Amazing Spider-Man 4 is the sequel to this film. Category:Columbia Films Category:Marvel Comics